A walk in the park
by Pathatlon
Summary: When the snake meets the lioness of his dreams in the Hogwarts Garden he must gather all his courage to finally do something about the attraction one-shot)


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Jk R. owns everything!**

**This is somewhat Regency. The story takes place in the original time, however, the way it is to be read is the characters to be as humble and respectful as in the 'old days'. **

* * *

"Miss Granger?" A voice startled her out of her reverie as she stood by the small pond in the Hogwarts garden. She turned around startled as she let out a gasp.

"Master Snape," she finally managed to say, before managing to compose herself in a modest way. She bowed her head lightly in respect. He was no longer her professor and as such it would be imprudent to call him anything but what he was. The Potions Master. A Master.

"I apologise for startling you," Severus Snape apologised, bowing lightly in return as they greeted. He felt his tongue dry out, making him unable to speak further. She looked at him with her brown eyes, which reflected the sky. Instead of becoming a fool by speaking he merely gestured towards the path leading around the pond and though the garden. She accepted.

It was the five-year-anniversary of Voldemort's death. It had been five years since Severus stopped seeing Hermione as a girl, but a woman. A fine young woman who captured had his interest. Hermione knew this, of course, many had the idea that the Potions Master had fallen for the young heroine, and in return they knew she felt likewise. However, none of the two acted upon these feelings, almost as if they were forbidden.

"It's quite all right," Hermione said, trying to ease the tension she felt building in her stomach. She hated being alone with him. It wasn't that she hated _him_, it was merely she was always so nervous of doing something foolish and embarrassing.

They walked in silence and with slow steps, both trying madly to come up with something clever to say, in hope to ensnare the other part.

"Are you," Severus cleared his throat before he would lose his voice, "enjoying the party?" He asked formally.

"Oh yes!" Hermione looked up at him with her bright eyes. Eyes that shone lovely in the moonlight as they walked. He averted his gaze, unable to look at her anymore. "It's quite lovely," she looked away too; she had the feeling of a stone sinking to the pit of her stomach.

"Do you?" She asked, after a short silence. Severus's eyes darted to hers, and he barely nodded. Distantly they could hear the music and the people, and both smiled softly.

"Miss Granger," Severus said, gathering his courage, "Hermione," Hermione stopped her tracks and looked at him, almost hopefully.

"Yes?" She whispered.

"I've known you for a long time," he continued, and Hermione nodded. "I was once your Potions Master," he informed.

"But that's years ago," she conceded. "I am no longer a child, a student," she informed, stating her womanhood. Severus smiled softly.

"No, you're not…" he said quietly. "However, as much as I would love to get to know you better…" Hermione's eyes lit up with anticipation. "I don't think we can," she looked at him shocked, and even Severus seemed surprised at what he was saying.

"And why I-s that?" She whispered, unable to steady her voice. Finally he was seeking her out, after five years, and what does he tells her!

"You have a life in front of you, Miss Granger," he distanced her by using her formal name. "I am too old and with a horrible past…" he trailed off and Hermione sighed tiredly.

"And pray tell, Severus, when has age become a matter of necessity, bearing in mind how long wizards live?" She asked, the words flowing out of her mouth as silvery treads, binding him.

"Miss Granger," he tried softly, looking away.

"Don't, Severus," Hermione moved into his line of view. "I know what you were and I know what you are. I know what I want and what I don't want. You should consider my choice before you throw it all away," she asked and curtsied lightly. "I bid you good evening, for now," and she turned to leave. Severus stood back, watching her leave and wondering why he did not go after her. A part of him wanted, but the part of him holding him back was scared.

"Hermione," Severus's voice spoke and she stopped, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Severus," she replied softly, though not turning around.

"If I asked you, would you answer with a yes?" He moved closer.

"That depends," she whispered, feeling his fingers touch her arms, "what your question is," he turned her around softly to meet his gaze.

"Would you do me the honour," his eyes shifted to the scenery for a moment, before meeting her eyes again, "to become my wife?"

"I had hoped you'd ask me that question for five years now," she whispered as he tenderly bowed down to meet her lips.

* * *

**Please be so kind to leave a review.**


End file.
